


Jealous

by thechosenprincess



Series: Naruto Inspired by Songs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Semi Alternative Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechosenprincess/pseuds/thechosenprincess
Summary: Tenten was set up on a blind date and his teammate, Hyuuga Neji was not pleased about it.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: Naruto Inspired by Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Please see my end notes. Thank you!

“Miss Tenten, you know, my cousin said a lot of things about you.” Temari’s cousin, Daimaru, had said. “Looks that she was right.”

“I’m flattered. Thank you.” Tenten smiled. “But she’s too kind.”

“And you’re too modest too, Miss Tenten.” He smiled.

“But, you’re the one who has done a lot of things, Daimaru.” Tenten said politely.

 _What am I getting myself into?_ Tenten asked herself. She’s been with Daimaru at least twenty minutes now. Through this conversation, her mind comes more than once to Hyuga Neji and how she stood him up.

\--

Team Guy happened to be free on their missions this weekend, so she asked Neji and Lee to have lunch together after their morning training. She’s happy when his best boys are around but she’s a little bit jealous with her girlfriends, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari, who had their boyfriends now. Tenten was aware that she had a crush on Neji since forever, but she never bring that up to anyone, even to her girlfriends. _I guess I have to step up just a little bit, hoping Neji would notice._ She thought. _Ahhhh, who am I kidding? I’m that type who can be just a best friend, not an actual girlfriend. Nah, doesn’t matter. It’s not that I’m rushing anyway._

“But what about Lee?” Neji asked the moment Tenten asked him.

“I asked you first, Neji. Don’t worry, I’ll ask Lee after—“

“No. Don’t.” he stopped.

“Huh? You don’t want Lee to join us?” Tenten asked, confused.

“I mean, I overheard Lee accompanying Guy sensei for his therapy.” He answered.

“Oh, okay. So, it’s going to be the two of us then?” she said.

“Yes. Why not?” Neji said. “I’ll go first but I’ll pick you up at your house in an hour.”

“Sure.” Tenten only said as they part ways in the training field.

Tenten and Neji had always been together since then but somehow she got nervous this time. _We’ve been together for so many years now. Why am I nervous about eating lunch with him? It’s just lunch with just the two of us, is this because I’m feeling some things?_ She thought about how Neji will be in their date. _Wait, did I just thought that this is a date? WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME?_

As she overthinks and worries about what to wear for their lunch, a sudden call on her phone suddenly rang.

“Hey, you’re here already?” she said, thinking that it was Neji who is calling.

“Hey Tenten. It’s me, Temari! I finally got a phone!”

She was shocked. It was her closest friend and rival, Temari who was calling her.

“Finally!” she laughed. “Where did you get my number?”

“I got all of your numbers from Shikamaru, of course! And I’m here in Konoha for the Five Kage Summit! Although, Gaara and Kankuro will be here tomorrow but still!” she happily said.  
  
“You miss Shikamaru, didn’t you? It’s been six months since the last time you’re here.”

“Yes, obviously. Also, I have an official business before the Summit. And I need you for this. Are you free today?”

Tenten hesitates for a moment. It’s not like Temari was always here in Konoha. And if it involves business, it’s a great opportunity for her. She has no reason to turn down.

“Okay, okay.” She said. “Where shall we meet?”

She can hear Temari’s excitement. “There’s a restaurant near the weapons shop you always visit, right? We should meet there.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you in thirty minutes.” Tenten said. After they hung-up the phone, she suddenly thought about Neji.

“Wait, what should I do?” she said. “Well, it’s not a date anyway so I’ll just text him a message.” She said as she typed a message for him.

To: Hyuga Neji :)

I’m sorry Neji, I have to cancel our plans. Some business came up suddenly. Hope you understand. Thanks! See you on the training grounds tomorrow. :)

She put an emoji so Neji would not be mad at her after. She waited for a reply for five minutes but he doesn’t respond. “I’ll just treat him his favourite soba tomorrow as my apology.” She said as she dress up for her appointment.

\--

“Tenten, over here!” she saw Temari waving from a distance when she entered the restaurant. Temari hugged her.

“It’s been a while, Temari! Six months? “ Tenten hugged her back. “Say, when you and Shikamaru get will marry so you could settle here?” she joked.

“Shikamaru didn’t proposed to me yet!” Temari laughed. “But you know, I’m expecting to get engaged to him one day.’ And she smiled. _Ugh, Temari you are so lucky._ She thought.

“By the way, this is my cousin, Daimaru.” She introduced a young man looking good in his black vest with a white shirt underneath. Tenten admits to herself, he’s a cute guy with a dirty blonde hair just like Temari’s, and his face looks resembles Gaara, without the dark circles around his eyes. Somehow she knew he is a jonin, and by the maturity of his face, he’s about two years older than her. “He’s our one of the best weapons master and blacksmith in Suna. Daimaru, this is Tenten. Also, the one best weapons master here in Konoha.”

“Hello, Miss Tenten.” Daimaru greeted her. “It’s so nice to finally meet you, as a fellow who also has known for weapons.”

“Well, I’m happy that I met one also.” She smiled.

“We have a weapons exhibit for Konoha to showcase our unique weapons that we can offer in this village in a week. All villages are involved and Lord Sixth recommended you as a curator for Konoha and Gaara recommended Daimaru for the curator in Suna. I want you to get along as friends.” Temari said and then she whispered to Tenten’s ear. “And also he’s cute. Maybe you can like him.” And she winked.

Tenten’s brow suddenly creased. “What do you mean?”

“Did you know that you have admirers in Suna?” Temari said.

“What?” she was shocked.

“Yes, remember the Chunin Exams held in Suna? Some guy jonins like your proficiency in weapons while you’re there. You know, they like warrior princess type of girls. And some guys caught your presence in the Ninja War too.”

“You know that—“

“I know you like Neji.” Temari had said. “You know that I’m rooting for you two but it’s been so long, Tenten. Maybe try to look for other guys?”

And she suddenly said. “Oh no, it turns out I have another urgent appointment and I need to go.”

She suddenly knew where this is going. _I flaked on Neji on our lunch and I didn’t know it was a trap. Nice one, Temari, I didn’t see that coming._

“Daimaru, please take good care of my friend Tenten here.” Temari smiled and winked at me. And then she left.

 _Oh, so I’m in a blind date with this guy._ She thought. She kept thinking on Neji as they muddled through the conversation with Daimaru. Just then, a familiar sound came from the entrance of the restaurant.

“Let’s eat here! They serve the best curry here.” His teammate, Rock Lee was on the entrance door, in his usual excited tone.

 _You’ve got to be kidding me. Of all people, and of all places, why does Lee have to show up?_ She was already tired and done for this day, and it’s only lunchtime.

“I know it’s not cheap, but you promised me to treat me with a good steak.” Lee continued _._ “Tenten stood you up, so you’re stuck spending a lonely day off if it weren’t for me—“

“Shut up Lee, or I’m leaving.” Another familiar voice rung on Tenten’s ears.

 _You really gotta be kidding me._ Her heartbeat was so fast. _This is the worst day ever. I’m so doomed. How am I going to explain this? Maybe I can leave now? Daimaru wouldn’t mind._ Just as Tenten was squirming on her seat, Lee and Neji come walking over.

”Miss Tenten, are you okay?” Daimaru was worried.

 _How can I be okay? I’m really panicking right now!_ Tenten scolded him on her mind.

As he said that, Daimaru put his hand on her forehead. Right then, Neji turned his head and saw her. Tenten and Neji looked each other in the eye. She was very embarrassed at what Neji saw. She thought he might be angry ditching him just for a date. And as she observes how cold Neji’s eyes are, she’s the one who broke the eye contact. Lee was also stunned on what he sees. She pushed Daimaru’s hand quickly and bolted up out in her chair.

“Neji, Lee, what a small world! You’re here too!” she faked a smile. She’s very nervous on the situation.

It was Neji who walked up, and looked at Tenten coolly. “Small world indeed.” His tone was also cold.

 _Oh no, he’s angry. I knew it. I’m so dead._ She thought. _I can’t blame him, I’m the one who stood him up just for this._

When Tenten snapped back to, she noticed Lee making eye gestures at her behind Neji.

“Oh, right.” She catched on. “By the way, let me introduce you guys. Daimaru, these are my teammates, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee.” Suddenly she became delicate. “Neji, this is Temari’s cousin, Daimaru. He’s going to be a curator with me on the upcoming weapons exhibit with Suna in a week. It was Temari who asked me for lunch, but she suddenly had some urgent business to do and left.”

Tenten emphasized the word “curator” and “weapons exhibit” hoping Neji would understand but he didn’t even looked at her.

“Hello, I’m Daimaru. Any friends of Miss Tenten are friends of mine.” He said with a smile.

Neji looked at Daimaru. ”Sorry but I don’t know you.” He said coldly. “We won’t bother you two.” And he turned to Lee. “Let’s go, Lee.”

Lee whispered to Neji. “Hey, that guy is up to no good. You’re just going to leave Tenten alone with him?”

Neji looked at Daimaru, he’s looking at Tenten with affection. _He does like Tenten._ He’s very mad at that thought. _What if Tenten likes this guy too?_

_I_ _don’t like the way he’s looking at you_

_I’m starting to think you want him too_

“I don’t care, Lee.” Neji said. “She can do what she wants.”

Lee looked at Daimaru with a smile. There’s a chance that Neji may kill him on what he’s going to do. “It’s okay that we don’t know each other. But it seems fate has brought us together. I’ve been dying to try the food here, but too bad that this place is always packed. But you know, in this light of this circumstance…”

Lee dragged Neji on the table where Tenten and Daimaru seated. Neji was forced to sit beside on Tenten while Lee was beside on Daimaru. Tenten can feel a chilling wind blowing behind her. Embarrassed, she tried to bury her face on the menu. She tried to peek at Neji out of the corner on her eye. He was emotionlessly reading, looking over the menu.

 _Ahhhhhhh!_ She screamed through her mind. _He’s very mad! What should I do?_

“The steak and the salad are pretty good here.” Said Daimaru, looking at Tenten with adoration. “What would you like, Miss Tenten?”

_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?_

_Even though I know you love me, can’t help it_

_There’s no point on worrying about Neji. I can apologize later. As if he’s my boyfriend, right?_ As Tenten said this through her mind, she unconsciously looked into Neji, and of course, as expected, he’s still reading the menu, emotionless. She suddenly feel the pain on her chest. _Or, he doesn’t really care at all?_

She smiled at Daimaru. “Your call. I’m not that picky when it comes to food.”

“Okay. How about you guys?” he turned to Lee and Neji.

“It’s up to you.” Neji said emotionlessly.

“Well, let’s see. One order of buffalo wings, rice curry, a Caesar salad, and grilled herring for Neji.” Lee said happily.

“So, you guys like spicy food.” Daimaru curiously said.

“Tenten and I does. Our tastes are wild.” Then he turned up to Neji. “Neji, what’s that restaurant that you and Tenten often go? They got Tenten’s favorite spicy buns there. You should check that out.”

“Seems Neji knows a lot about Miss Tenten.” Daimaru smiled. “You guys must be pretty close.”

“We’ve been classmates at the Academy, and we’re teammates for almost ten years now.” It was Neji who answered.

“But we’re not that really close before on the Academy. We became a family when we are on a same team.” Lee continued. “And you know, Neji likes—“

Neji stomped Lee’s foot under the table, causing Lee to squirm in pain.

“Shut up, Lee.” Neji had said.

Daimaru stopped smiling and the atmosphere became awkward.

“Hmmm, let’s see.” Tenten tries to diffuse the situation. “I guess, I have the steak as well. Sometimes, a little variety is nice.” She smiled at Daimaru.

“Well, that’s true. Too much of anything can get boring after a while.” Neji said coldly.

Tenten frowned and her heart was suddenly in pain. She is freaking out. _Neji can be really scary sometimes._ She thought while his cold glance made her hurt a little.

“Well, I love spicy food too.” She just said.

“You know what? It’s a famous restaurant, and they have a lot of good food. Let’s go all out, we’re going to order them all.” Lee has said. Tenten thanked Lee in her mind for keeping Neji calm as possible.  
  
“Sure.” Daimaru agreed on Lee. “Miss Tenten, let’s try them all out, and we’ll see which you like better, the old one or the new one.”

Tenten smiled genuinely at Daimaru. An upset look flashed across Neji’s face just for a moment, but he quickly recovered his stone-faced composure.

Their orders came after a little while and started eating. As Lee and Neji were silently eating their food, Tenten and Daimaru started to talk about the exhibit that they were going to host. Neji was looking at Tenten the whole time, laughing, smiling on every conversation she had on the man.

 _Is this because sometimes I mock her being a nerd on ninja tools? Is she getting interested on this man?_ Neji looked at Daimaru. _I admit that he’s good looking, but there’s no way Tenten would date this guy._

_I turn my chin music up_

_And I’m puffing my chest_

_I’m getting red in the face_

_You can call me obsessed_

“Hey Neji.” Lee called him quietly.

“What?” Neji said in an annoyed tone.

“What do you think of Daimaru?” Lee asked. “He clearly likes Tenten, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing. She can date whoever she wants. I couldn't care less.” Neji said with a cold tone.

“For the first time in my life, I got frustrated in you, and it’s so not youthful.” Lee sighed. “Okay, hear me out Neji, what if Tenten likes this guy too? And they got married, and Tenten may be staying in Suna forever. Team Guy is done and over when she got married in this man. It’s possible, Neji. He’s a jonin of Suna – a good looking jonin in fact, a blacksmith, which a big factor here since it’s her expertise, and most of all he’s related to Gaara, the Kazekage. Do you want that?”

“As if Tenten will marry this man.” Neji was getting annoyed at that thought. “And that’s so soon to say those things.”

“C’mon Neji, I know she can. If you’re too slow.” Lee said.

“What you mean I’m slow?”

“Neji.” Lee said quietly that Tenten and Daimaru couldn’t hear. “Even though you didn’t say it, I know you like Tenten.” Lee was thinking. “No wait. I’m sorry, I was wrong, you’re in love with Tenten.”

Neji’s brow furrowed. “No, I’m not in love with her.” _I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER._ Neji said this to himself. He glanced at Tenten for a second. _Or am I?_

“Yes you are.” Lee continued. “Before Naruto and everyone else, you and Tenten are my best of friends. Even you are a jerk before.” He smirked. “I still thank Naruto for beating you up in Chunin exams.”

“What are you getting at, Lee?”

“You know, you’re a genius but you’re stupid sometimes.” Lee continued. “I know the way you look at Tenten in practice, while in missions. The exact same way that Daimaru is looking at her now.”

“No I’m not. She’s just a friend.”

“Why are you still denying this? I’m getting frustrated.” Lee pouted. “Tenten likes you too, you know that? And she’s been waiting for you to at least notice her.”

“No, she does not.” Neji glanced at Tenten. _Are you just waiting for me?_

Tenten thought that she was clear when they finished their lunch until Lee asked Daimaru if he wanted to tour him into the village. As she expected, he agrees.

“Okay, that’s great!” Lee said. “Where do you want to go?”

“Temari said that her boyfriend took her in a planetarium here. I would like to see it.” He said.

 _Crap. Tenten loves Astrology. Is this is a coincidence?_ Neji thought.

“I never had the chance to visit there. I wanted to go but I Lee and Neji are always busy and I don’t want to go alone.” Tenten pouted. “Do you like Astrology?” she suddenly asked Daimaru.

“Yes, I am! I’m a Cancer.” He said.

“I’m a Pisces!” Tenten exclaimed. “That’s so cool!”

“So, since you two both like Astrology, and I haven’t got the chance to visit the planetarium, we will go there.” Lee said.

Tenten almost jumped in excitement. True, she never had the chance to visit the planetarium. She doesn’t want to go alone, she wanted to ask Lee and Neji to come with her but Neji doesn’t like ridiculous things like Astrology, and Lee was always busy training with Guy-sensei. To top of it, she wanted to go with Neji alone.

_It’s not your fault that they hover_

_I mean no disrespect_

_It’s my right to be hellish_

_I still get jealous_

They walked on the way to the planetarium. Neji looked at Tenten and Daimaru whose in front of him and Lee. Based on what he heard, they are still discussing about ideas that they we’re going to do in the exhibit? He’s very annoyed on what he’s seeing.

“Since the Five Kage Summit will start in two days, there will be a business dinner tomorrow with the Five Kage. We will discuss about the exhibit with the other curators with them.” Daimaru has said.

“That’s very exciting yet I’m so nervous.” Tenten said. “I knew Lord Kazekage and Kakashi-sensei but it’s my first time to meet the other Kage.”

“Don’t worry, me too. That is why Temari arranged this meeting. To know the Kage since this is one of the first events the Five Kage had sponsored.” Daimaru said. “And maybe…. we can have coffee after the dinner tomorrow, to know you better?” he continued with a shy tone.

Neji’s eyes widened. _Is he asking her on a date?_ She turned to Tenten who is blushing. _I can’t believe it! Why is she blushing? This man is no good for you, and that’s so obvious! Say no! Reject it!_ Neji thought.

“I—“ Tenten had said. She’s very flustered. This is the first time someone asked her out. She glanced at Neji, which he was currently on his phone while walking. “Sure. Why not?”

Neji was shocked at what Tenten answered, he almost dropped his phone. _WHAT IS HAPPENING? SHE AGREED?_ His thoughts are running, and he looked at Lee, who is enjoying at what he is witnessing.

“Wow, I can’t believe I enjoyed that little suffering of yours, Neji.” Lee was silently laughing.

Neji rolled his eyes. The awkward four wheeled date carried on.

_‘Cause you’re too sexy beautiful_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_That’s why_

_I still get jealous_

There were many people when they reached the planetarium, all wearing VR Headsets. Tenten was very fascinated by the new technology that they have in the planetarium and she listened to Daimaru with great interest.

Neji, on the other hand, was getting more annoyed at what he was witnessing. Well, he can’t blame Daimaru, Tenten is beautiful, strong, independent, funny… any guy could date her. He actually notices some guys in Konoha who are smitten with the kunoichi, he usually shoves those guys away but this time, he’s sure it hit differently. 

_WHAT AM I THINKING? AM I JEALOUS?_ He said through his mind angrily.

“Yes you are.” Lee suddenly said.

“What?”

“If you’re thinking if you are jealous of what you’re seeing. The answer is yes.” Lee continued. “I can see you through that angry eyes of yours, you almost activated your Byakugan.”

He didn’t bicker on what Lee has said, he had to admit, he’s jealous of Daimaru and Tenten, he imagined that should be him who’s Tenten making her smile. And they just met this afternoon.

 _We are friends for almost 10 years. Did I ever make you smile the way you’re showing to that guy?_ He asked through his mind while looking into Tenten.

“Miss Tenten, I'm proud to show these VR headsets are a joint product of Konoha and Suna. We developed it with our team and this planetarium is our debut launch.” Daimaru said. “Put it on and you’ll feel like you’re flying through the universe. Try out, it’s great fun.”

“That’s very impressive.” Tenten said, admiring every sight that she could see.

As Daimaru was helping Tenten to put her headset, she saw Neji leaning against the wall with his usual expressionless face. She was always used to his thousand-yard stare, her heart was suddenly throbbed with guilt so she hurried into him.

“Neji, come and see.” Tenten said, holding his hand.

Neji looked at Tenten, smiling. Some sparks fly when she reached his hand. But…

“I’m not interested. You do it.” He said coldly.

Tenten was getting frustrated at Neji’s attitude today. She also used to this attitude before but not this moment when she's enjoying her time in the planetarium. Her chest is in pain right now, and suddenly she feels that the glittering stars that she usually love seemed dim to her.

She can feel that some tears are about to fall, but she held back. “Fine.” She said firmly and left with Daimaru.

_I wish you didn’t post it out_

_I wish you’d save a little bit just for me_

_Protective or possessive, yeah_

_Call it passive or aggressive_

Lee went over to Neji and patted him on his shoulder. “What are you thinking?” he said.

“I’m thinking that this is boring. Why am I even here?” he said with his usual indifferent tone.

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Lee said. “Are you just going to ignore that? And you actually brushed Tenten away like that?”

“This is very ridiculous, Lee. Stop it already.” Neji just said. He’s also getting frustrated on himself either.

“Okay, this for Tenten right? This is your shot.” Lee said with determination. “And don’t say I never did nothing for you.”

Neji suddenly became confused. “What are you going to do?”

“Just watch.” He smiled and he went to Daimaru and Tenten. “Hey, Daimaru. This device seems fun. Do you mind explaining it the technology behind it?”

As Lee and Daimaru walked away, Tenten removed her headset off. She intends to find Neji and talk to him but only to find that he was gone.

“Where is Neji?” Tenten silently asked herself. She wanted to clear things about Daimaru. Even she thinks it’s useless to Neji but in her heart, his opinion does matter. She looked everywhere but his presence is not there.

“Where did he go?” Tenten panicked. “Did he go home?”

The more she thought about it, she frantically searched around the planetarium. Her tears are coming to fall.

“Did Neji… leave me just like that?” she said to herself. “How could he?” her heart is just broken. She walked back where Lee and Daimaru are but suddenly someone pulled and pinned her to a wall.

“AHHHHHH—“ she shrieked.

Before she could scream, Neji pulled her and pressed her against his chest. His warm breath is on her forehead. It followed by his soft, passionate lips pressed into her. Tenten’s heart was beating so fast, but she kissed him back. The kiss feels so powerful, and rough as if it’s trying to draw all the air out her lungs. She feels like she’s suffocating, she can’t help sliding down to the wall as her legs turns to jelly. Neji held her waist while pressing the back of her head, kissing her even harder. It was only when Tenten thought she was about to die that he stopped to gaze at her.

“Neji—“ her head is spinning, confused.

“What’s wrong?” Neji asked softly.

She pushed Neji shyly. She can’t look him in the eye. “This is a public place.”

“So what?” Neji said nonchalantly, but his voice still warm and soft. He held Tenten even more tightly and put his chin on her shoulder.

“Let me go, Neji. You kissed me… in public.” She said shyly, and looked at him. “What was that?”

Neji’s warm breath caressed her ear. It set her on fire, like thousands of ants crawling into her heart.

“I’m mad, okay?” Neji said. “I’m very mad at you. He asked you on a date and you just agreed to him.”  
  
Tenten scoffs. “Of course, I can date whoever I want, Neji. That’s not of your concern.”

“But it is my business!” Neji almost raised his tone but he managed to tone it down. “It’s because…”

He looked at Tenten’s eyes. He can tell that she’s confused but he can’t help but to notice how beautiful her eyes are. He held her hand.

_You’re the only one invited_

_Said there’s no one else but you_

_‘Cause you know I get excited_

_When you get jealous too_

“I’m jealous, Tenten. And I’m mad because I have feelings for you.”

Butterflies were swirling into Tenten’s stomach. She smiled. “Are you sure?” she suddenly asked.

“I kissed you, haven’t I?” Neji said. “I like you.” He suddenly furrowed his brow. “No, Lee was right. I’m in love with you. You love me too, right?”

“You are confident about that, huh?” she smirked.

“Yes I am. You kissed me back.” Neji kissed her in the forehead. “I don’t care if this is a public place. You are mine. Daimaru can shove it.” He kissed her again.

“I love it when you’re jealous, Neji.” She smiled again. “You took so long. I get jealous of those girls lurking at you.” She pouted

“You have admirers too Tenten, if you noticed.” Neji said. “I usually shove them away. But this time, I never thought that Daimaru would lead me up to this.”

Then suddenly, Tenten’s phone rang. Tenten pulled Neji away for a moment. “Sorry, but I got to take this.”

But Neji grabbed her phone and looked at the name displayed.

“Daimaru again.” He scoffed.

“Well, yeah. I got a business with him.” She said. “Gotta take this.” she reached her phone but Neji held his arm high so Tenten could not reach it. “Hey Neji! Give me that!”

“No. I don’t want you to pick this up.” Neji said.

“But Neji! You’re being very unrea—“

Neji stopped her by kissing her again before she could finish the sentence. “I love you, Tenten. Let’s ditch Lee and Daimaru for a real date.” He said.

“I love you too Neji, and I’m all yours.” She said. “But I love the planetarium.”

“I know, but I will take you tomorrow. Deal?” he asked.

She smiled and gave him a peck in his lips. “Deal.”

Neji kissed Tenten again passionately. Tenten doesn’t care when Neji kissed her in public as his tongue teased over her lips and teeth, she had given in entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you all for supporting my work! This is my second post! Apologies for the grammatical and typographical errors that you'll find due to 1. I didn't proofread it yet, and 2. English is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> This is based on Nick Jonas's song, Jealous. Also, it is inspired by an otome game that I'm playing. As I was playing the game, I said to myself that I have to write a NejiTen fanfic for it because it suited on them so well. I enjoyed writing it due to I'm a sucker for fluff and angst. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thank you all!


End file.
